


[podfic] saint helena doves and other flightless birds

by burnhamofvulcan



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Established Relationship, M/M, Overuse of Metaphors, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), author is CLEARLY working through something, does it count as a second chance at love, falling as a traumatic event, flightless demons, if the first love was God, will i ever stop talking about fucking birds?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan/pseuds/burnhamofvulcan
Summary: Podfic of Nimravidae's "saint helena doves and other flightless birds""Love is messy and inconsistent. Six thousand years of repression, trauma, and love come to a head in a cottage in the South Downs.Crowley was convinced, from the moment God reached into him and wrenched her Love from him, that he was undeserving of love. A belief that becomes harder and harder to reconcile with when faced with the limitless, boundless, love of Aziraphale.In the background, the Saint Helena Dove continues to be extinct, stars continue to fall, and demons continue to be unable to fly."





	[podfic] saint helena doves and other flightless birds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [saint helena doves and other flightless birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664794) by [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/pseuds/Nimravidae). 

> From Nimravidae's author's notes:
> 
> "Intended to serve as a companion-piece to [the mortifying ordeal of being known](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416055) but that by no means means you have to read it. All it does is mention Crowley's penchant for attempting to fly knowing damn well he can't.
> 
> As a quick warning (as mentioned in the tags) while this fic does not contain suicidal ideation, there are a number of scenes in which clearly troubled characters stand at the edges of extremely tall things. If the image/thought bothers you, I strongly discourage you from reading."

  
_cover art by [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)_

**Text:** [saint helena doves and other flightless birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664794#main)

**Author:** [Nimravidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimravidae/pseuds/Nimravidae)

**Reader:** [burnhamofvulcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnhamofvulcan)

**Length:** 1:23:10

**Download from Mediafire:** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/xe01bxpnr0okvej/saint_helena_birds_+.mp3/file) | [audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hnrzy8pfvum05kl/01_saint_helena_doves_and_other_flightless_birds_1.m4b/file)  


**Stream from Soundcloud:**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah wow y'all. I really love this fic. If I'm being 100% completely honest I got emotional also maybe teary while reading this so! Y'know.
> 
> As always comments/concrit are very very welcome!! (i love all comments please comment)
> 
> Image in cover art is from a 1764 map of Saint Helena. Music is ["Blessed" by Simon & Garfunkel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YQsKE3aloTk). The lyrics _kill_ me & I didn't even get to include the line about Soho
> 
> come find me on [tumblr](https://chubbyaziraphale.tumblr.com)


End file.
